Solar cells can convert sunlight, which is clean and is available in unlimited amounts, directly into electricity. Therefore, solar cells are expected as a new energy source.
Conventionally, a so-called back contact solar cell is proposed which includes a plurality of p-side electrodes and a plurality of n-side electrodes on the back surface of an n-type semiconductor substrate (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Specifically, the solar cell according to Patent Document 1 includes: an i-type semiconductor layer covering the back surface of an n-type semiconductor substrate; a plurality of p-type semiconductor layers formed along a predetermined direction on the i-type semiconductor layer; and an n-type semiconductor layer covering the i-type semiconductor layer and the plurality of p-type semiconductor layers. Each p-side electrode is formed above each p-type semiconductor layer, with the n-type semiconductor layer being interposed therebetween. Each n-side electrode is formed between the two p-side electrodes.
According to such a configuration, it is not necessary to cover the p-type semiconductor layer with a mask during a step of forming the n-type semiconductor layer, and thus, it is possible to simplify a step of manufacturing a solar cell.